


Roland/Jake

by littlemonster021



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017), The Dark Tower (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021





	Roland/Jake

It had been about a few months since Roland and Jake had returned to Mid-World. Roland and Alex had made a home for themselves in an abandoned house near a river. They weren’t far from a village that they would go to from time to time for supplies, but most of their food came from hunting.

Roland had come to think of Jake as a son and Jake had come to think of Roland as a Father. They were happy and passed the time by hunting and exploring the nearby terrain. They were free to do whatever they wanted since The Dark Tower was safe and Walter had been killed. Jake brought all his stuff from New York including his art supplies so he continued to draw. He enjoyed drawing just about anything but lately he started drawing Roland more and more.

Jake was never really one for jerking off. He had done if a few times but he never made a habit out of it. One day while Roland was out hunting, Jake decided to jerk off. He had known for a while that he was gay but he never came out to anyone. He decided there was no reason to make a big deal about it. 

He started thinking about some male celebrities and a guy he had a crush on at school. Then he started thinking about Roland. He had seen a few porn videos and had always heard about how black men had huge cocks. He was never sure if it was true but that’s how he pictured Roland. It was July so they swam in the river and wore barely anything to keep cool. Jake came and ate some of his cum. He got up and swam in the river until Roland came home. 

Roland took off most of his clothes and Jake could barely keep his eyes off him. Roland prepared their dinner and they ate while Roland told Jake a story about his Gunslinger days. After dinner Jake went to his room and decided to jerk off again. He only thought about Roland this time and fantasized about him and how big his dick might be. He went to sleep after he came.

Jake woke up the smell of food cooking. Roland called Jake and told him that breakfast was ready. Jake got out of bed and realized he had morning wood. He went out behind the house to relieve himself and went back into the house and ate his breakfast. 

They had plans to do some exploring today but decided to stay home instead and swim in the river. Jake decided to come out. 

“Roland, I need to talk to you about something important.” 

“Sure. What’s on your mind.” 

Jake was nervous but decided to just say it, “I’m gay.” 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know that means.” 

“I like guys. Like in a sexual way.” 

“Oh, you like to lie with men instead of women.”

“Yes, exactly. You don’t have a problem with it?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Have you ever been with anyone?”, asked Jake

“No.”, Roland replied

Jake smiled and was happy that he was accepted fully. They swam for a little bit longer and then headed back inside. 

Jake and Roland sat together and Roland started telling another story. It was about Roland’s father and he couldn’t finish the story because he got emotional.   
“I know exactly how you feel. When I lost my dad, it was a really bad time for me.” 

Jake sobbed silently and Roland scooted closer and gave Jake a hug. Jake felt so safe in Roland’s arms.  
“I’m not sure if you’ll think this is weird but is it alright if I call you Daddy?”

“Sure.” 

Jake was happy to hear that Roland’s answer was yes and it made him feel better instantly.  
“I’m feeling much better now. Thanks, Rol-. Thanks, Daddy.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” The words echoed through Roland’s mind. Something about the words stirred something inside of him. He was kind of turned on by it and he could feel himself getting hard. 

Jake could see the bulge of his Daddy’s big cock in the boxers that he had bought for Roland in New York before they left. 

Roland looked down and his growing cock and he said, “Jake I think that I want to lie with you.”

“I really wanna lie with you too, Daddy.” 

“Have you ever done it before?”, asked Roland

“No. But I know what to do. Why don’t we go to your room?”

They entered Roland’s room and Jake told Roland to sit down on the bed. Jake stood in front of Roland and took off his boxers in front of Roland and his 14-year-old cock sprang out of them at full attention. 

Jake walked over to the dresser, bent over and said, “Come over here, Daddy.”

Roland walked over and Jake said, “I wanna feel you against me. Grind your dick on my ass.”

Roland pressed himself against Jake’s skinny ass and dry humped it. Jake could feel the size of Roland’s monster. When Roland was satisfied with this new experience he asked Jake, “What’s next?”

“I wanna suck your cock.” Jake laid on his back with his head hanging off the bed. “Put your dick in my mouth.” 

Roland stood over Jake and took off his boxers. Jake finally got to see Roland’s 15-inch monster. “Wow Daddy, your dick is so big.”

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes.”

Roland put his dick in Jake’s mouth until he hit the back of his throat and Jake started to gag so Roland backed off.

“Why’d you stop?”, Jake asked 

“I don’t want you to gag.”

“Don’t worry about me, just stick your whole dick down my throat.” 

‘Are you sure?”

“Yes Daddy. Gag me with your huge daddy dick.”

Roland started entering Jake’s mouth again. Jake gagged on Roland’s massive cock but Roland kept going until he was balls deep in Jake’s throat. He moaned as he used Jake’s throat for his pleasure. He pulled out to give Jake a chance to breathe. After a few seconds, Roland was face fucking Jake again. 

“Oh, god Jake. I’m gonna seed your throat. Oh, oh I’m seeding!”, said Roland as he came deep in Jake’s throat.

Jake sat up on the bed and laid down with his head on the pillow and started jerking off. Roland laid next to him and watched him get off. Jake ate most of his own cum and then cleaned up. They fell asleep together. 

The next morning Roland woke up before Jake and started making breakfast. Jake woke up a few minutes later and went into the kitchen. After the food was done Jake and Roland sat down to eat. 

“Did you have fun last night, daddy?”, asked Jake

“Yes, your throat felt so amazing.”

“Do you want to try something new tonight?"

“Yes, what did you have in mind?”

“I want you to put your dick inside of me, in my butt.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes daddy. But we need some lube to make it easier. We can buy some back on Earth.”

“Well why don’t we go there tonight after we go hunting?”, Roland said as he got up to pee outside

“Wait a minute, daddy.”, Jake said as he followed Roland outside. “Pee on me.”

“What?”

Jake got down on his knees in front of Roland and said, “Pee on me.”

Roland pulled out his cock and relieved himself on Jake. Jake got into the river and cleaned himself off. 

After buying the lube, they headed back to Mid-World and headed to Roland’s bedroom. Jake got naked and Roland kept his boxers on. Jake got on his hands and knees on the bed with his feet hanging off the edge of it. Roland came up behind him and grinded on Jake’s ass until he was fully hard.

Roland pulled down his boxers and lubed up his dick. 

‘Are you ready?”

“Yes daddy. I want you inside of me.”

Roland grabbed Jake’s hips and started slowly sliding his 15-inch monster into Jake’s virgin hole. Roland started moving in and out slowly a few times and then sped up his movements and Jake moaned as the massive daddy dick went in and out of his hole.

“God, daddy. That feels so good. You like fucking my ass don’t you?”

“It feels so good Jake. You’re so tight.”

“Fuck me faster daddy.”

Roland sped up even more and started fucking Jake as fast as he could. When he was about to cum he gripped Jake’s shoulders and said, “Oh god Jake I’m gonna seed! I’m gonna seed in your ass!”

Roland’s 15 inches of daddy dick delivered his load deep inside of Jake. 

Jake came immediately after Roland did.


End file.
